mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gary Busey
| birth_place = , U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1968–present | spouse = Tiani Warden (1996–2001; divorced) Judy Helkenberg (1968–1990; divorced) 2 children }} Gary Busey (born June 29, 1944) is an American film and stage actor and artist. Early life Busey was born 'William Gary Busey'According to the State of Texas. Texas Birth Index, 1903–1997. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/txbirths in Goose Creek (now Baytown), Texas, the son of Sadie Virginia (née Arnett), a homemaker, and Delmer Lloyd Busey, a construction design manager.Gary Busey Biography (1923) He graduated from Nathan Hale High School in Tulsa, Oklahoma, in 1962. While attending Pittsburg State University in Pittsburg, Kansas, on a football scholarship, he became interested in acting. He is listed as one of the university's "outstanding alumni." He then transferred to Oklahoma State University in Stillwater, where he quit school just one class short of graduation. Career Busey began his show-business career as a drummer in "The Rubber Band." He appears on several Leon Russell recordings, credited as playing drums under the names "Teddy Jack Eddy" and "Sprunk," a character he created when he was a cast member of a local television comedy show in Tulsa, Oklahoma, called The Uncanny Film Festival and Camp Meeting (which starred fellow Tulsan Gailard Sartain as "Dr. Mazeppa Pompazoidi"). He played in a band called Carp, who released one album on Epic Records in 1969.Carp at Allmusic Busey continued to play several small roles in both film and television during the 1970s. In 1975, as the character "Harvey Daley," he was the last person killed on the series Gunsmoke (in the antepenultimate episode, No. 633 – "The Los Carnales"). In 1978, he starred as Buddy Holly in The Buddy Holly Story with Sartain as The Big Bopper. The movie earned Busey an Oscar nomination for Best Actor. In the film, he changes the lyrics to the song "Well All Right" and sings,"We're gonna love Teddy Jack..." a reference to his Teddy Jack Eddy persona. In the same year he also starred in the critically-acclaimed surfing movie Big Wednesday. In the 1980s, Busey's roles included Silver Bullet (adapted from Cycle of the Werewolf by Stephen King), Barbarosa, Top Gun (voiceover for Tim Robbins' character Merlin), Insignificance and Lethal Weapon. In the movie D.C. Cab, Busey portrayed the character Dell. At one point, Dell is singing along with a cassette recording of Busey singing the song "Why Baby Why" (which Busey recorded, but still remains unreleased).People Weekly, May 15, 1989, pp. 65–68 In the 1990s, he appeared in Predator 2, Rookie of the Year, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, Under Siege, The Firm, Lost Highway, Point Break and Black Sheep. Busey sang the song "Stay All Night" on Saturday Night Live in March 1979 and on the Late Show with David Letterman in the 1990s. In 2002, Busey voiced the character Phil Cassidy in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, then again in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories in 2006. He also voiced himself on a 2005 episode of The Simpsons, narrating an informational video about restraining orders. Gary Busey appeared in the 2006 Turkish film Valley of the Wolves Iraq, (Kurtlar Vadisi: Irak, in Turkish). The film, accused of anti-Americanism and anti-Semitism,Turkish Film Uproar: Attacking the American Enemy on Screen – International – SPIEGEL ONLINE – News tells the story of the U.S. Army run amok in Iraq and brought into check by a brave Turkish soldier; Gary Busey plays a Jewish-American Army doctor who harvests fresh organs from injured Iraqi prisoners to sell to rich patients in New York City, London and Tel Aviv. In 2007, he appeared as "his crazy self" on HBO's Entourage. Producers at HBO asked Busey to play a "character" on the show who was the self-named actor who is also a famous painter and sculptor. Busey recently took part in a photo shoot done by photographer Tyler Shields where Busey was put in a straitjacket. The shoot was reportedly for Shields' book The Dirty Side of Glamour, the proceeds from which are to be given to charity. A reporter from Inside Edition was there to cover the shoot and speak with Busey about his upcoming projects but the program instead edited together raw clips from the interview. The video clip and its many offshoots and re-edits have made their way around the net. Posted on sites such as Insideedition.com,Inside Edition Filmdrunk.comWelcome – FilmDrunk.com and the photographer's own site Tylershields.com.Tyler Shields The clip has also been featured extensively on the E! network's The Soup, hosted by Joel McHale, replaying Busey's line "I'm going to pull your endocrine system out of your body," numerous times for comedic effect. In 2008, he joined the second season of the reality show Celebrity Rehab with Dr. Drew. Per his contract and VH1's press release, he was to be part of the mentoring team and not a patient.http://blog.vh1.com/2008-06-10/new-slate-of-celebs-check-into-rehab-2-with-dr-drew/Host Drew Pinsky has expressed a different opinion, saying that he can help by being in group meetings with others and is not part of the staff, but part of the patients of this second season. Busey was previously addicted to cocaine, but has been sober for 13 years. In a conversation with model Amber Smith, being treated for a pain killer addiction, he revealed several backronyms related to religion and sobriety, which he called "Busey-isms," and stated his intention to compile them into a book. These included "Gone: Getting Over Negative Energy," "Faith: Fantastic Adventures In Trusting Him," "Sober: Son Of a Bitch Everything's Real," "Fraud: Finding Relevant Answers Under Deception," and "Freedom: Facing Real Exciting Energy Developing Out of Miracles." In a talking head interview recorded later, Smith expressed appreciation for Busey's knowledge and enthusiasm, but also felt he was "crazier than she is."http://www.vh1.com/video/play.jhtml?id=1597178&vid=290031 At Pinsky's recommendation, Busey was seen at the facility by psychiatrist Dr. Charles Sophy. Sophy suspected that Busey's brain injury has had a greater effect on him than realized. He described it as essentially weakening his mental "filters" and causing him to speak and act impulsively. He recommended Busey take a medication called Depakote, to which he agreed. In 2009, he was a roaster at the Comedy Central roast of Larry the Cable Guy. He has recently been on a Youtube advertisement for Vitamin Water where he portrays a lawyer named Norman Tugwater who defends Professional athletes' entitlements to a cut from Fantasy Football team owners. Personal life In 1971, Busey's wife Judy Helkenberg gave birth to their son, William Jacob Busey, now known as actor Jake Busey. Busey and Judy divorced when Jake was nineteen. On December 4, 1988, Busey was severely injured in a motorcycle accident in which he was not wearing a helmet. His skull was fractured, and doctors feared he suffered permanent brain damage. On December 9, 2009, it was announced that Gary Busey and girlfriend Steffanie Sampson were expecting their first child in May 2010. On February 23, 2010, their son Luke Sampson Busey was born. Filmography * Angels Hard as They Come (1971) * The Magnificent Seven Ride! (1972) * Dirty Little Billy (1972) * Lolly-Madonna XXX (1973) * Hex (1973) * Blood Sport (1973) * The Execution of Private Slovik (1974) * The Last American Hero (1973) * Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (as Garey Busey) (1974) * The Law (1974) * A Star Is Born (1976) * The Gumball Rally (1976) * The Buddy Holly Story (1978) * Straight Time (1978) * Big Wednesday (1978) * Carny (1980) * Foolin' Around (1980) * Barbarosa (1982) * Didn't You Hear... (1983) * D.C. Cab (1983) * The Bear (1984) * Insignificance (1985) * Silver Bullet (1985) * Half a Lifetime (1986) * Eye of the Tiger (1986) * Let's Get Harry (1986) * Lethal Weapon (1987) * Bulletproof (1988) * A Dangerous Life (1988) * The Neon Empire (1989) * Hider in the House (1989) * Act of Piracy (1990) * Predator 2 (1990) * Point Break (1991) * My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys (1991) * Wild Texas Wind (1991) * Canvas (1992) * Chrome Soldiers (1992) * Under Siege (1992) * Breaking Point (1993) * The Firm (1993) * Rookie of the Year (1993) * South Beach (1993) * Warriors (1994) * Surviving the Game (1994) * Drop Zone (1994) * Chasers (1994) * Man with a Gun (1995) * Steel Sharks (1996) * One Clean Move (1996) * Livers Ain't Cheap (1996) (a.k.a. The Real Thing) * Black Sheep (1996) * Carried Away (1996) * Sticks & Stones (1996) * The Chain (1996) * Suspicious Minds (1997) * The Rage (1997) * Lost Highway (1997) * Lethal Tender (1997) * Plato's Run (1997) * Rough Riders (1997) * Rough Draft (1998) (a.k.a. Diary of a Serial Killer) * Soldier (1998) * Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas (1998) * Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms (1998) * Detour (1998) (a.k.a. Too Hard to Die) * Hot Boyz (1999) * The Girl Next Door (1999) * No Tomorrow (1999) * Two Shades of Blue (1999) * Jacob Two Two Meets the Hooded Fang (1999) * A Crack in the Floor (2000) * Tribulation (2000) * Glory Glory (2000) (a.k.a. Hooded Angels) * Inside The Metal Box (2000) * Down 'n Dirty (2000) * G-Men from Hell (2000) * Frost: Portrait of a Vampire (2001) * On the Edge (2002) * Welcome 2 Ibiza (2002) * Sam & Janet (2002) * Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice (2002) * The Prize Fighter (2003) * Scorched (2003) * Shadowlands (2003) * Shade of Pale (2004) * Motocross Kids (2004) * Lexie (2004) * El Padrino (2004) * Border Blues (2004) * Latin Dragon (2004) * Ghost Rock (2004) * American Dictators: Documenting the Staged Election of 2004 (2004) * The Hand Job (2005) * Souled Out (2005) * No Rules (2005) * Chasing Ghosts (2005) * The Baker's Dozen (2005) * Into the West (2005) * Buckaroo: The Movie (2005) * A Sight for Sore Eyes (2005) * The Gingerdead Man (2005) * The Hard Easy (2005) * Descansos (2006) * Valley of the Wolves Iraq (2006) * Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) (voice) * Shut Up and Shoot! (2006) * Buy the Ticket, Take the Ride (2006) * Soft Target (2006) (a.k.a. Crooked) * Quigley '' (2006) * ''Lady Samurai (2007) * Homo Erectus (2007) (a.k.a. National Lampoon's The Stoned Age) * Blizhniy Boy: The Ultimate Fighter (2007) * Succubus: Hell Bent (2007) * Maneater (2007) * Beyond the Ring (2008) * Nite Tales: The Movie (2008) * Hallettsville (2009) * Down and Distance (2009) * DaZe: Vol. Too (sic) – NonSeNse (2009) * Grown Ups (2010) Television * Kung Fu (Season 1, Episode 15 ("The Ancient Warrior")) (1973) * Gunsmoke (1975) * The Texas Wheelers (ABC-TV 8-episode sitcom, 1974–75) * Saturday Night Live (1979) (himself – host) * Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) * The Outer Limits (2000), Episode: "Revival" * Law & Order (2001) * King of the Hill (2001) (voice) * Entourage ("Busey and the Beach", Season 1, Episode 6; "The Boys Are Back In Town", Season 2, Episode 1; "Gary's Desk", Season 4, Episode 8) (2004, 2005, 2007) (as himself) * The Man Show (2002) (as himself) * I'm with Busey (Comedy Central, 2003) (as himself) * Penn & Teller: Bullshit! ("12 Stepping", 2004) (as himself) * High Chaparall (2004) (as himself) * The Simpsons (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister, season 16, episode 11) (2005) (as himself) * Celebrity Fit Club 2 (VH1, 2005) (as himself) * Tom Goes to the Mayor (2006) (voice) * Scrubs ("My Missed Perception", 2006) (as himself) * Celebrity Paranormal Project (VH1, 2006) (as himself) * The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest... (truTV, 2008) (as himself) * The Cho Show (VH1, 2008) (as himself) * Celebrity Rehab with Dr. Drew (VH1, 2008) (as himself) * The Comedy Central Roast of Larry the Cable Guy (Comedy Central, 2009) (as himself) Video games * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (voice) (2002) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (voice) (2006) * Saints Row 2 (voice) (2008) References External links * * * The nefarious parts we play, The Jerusalem Post, 2006-02-15 Category:Actors from Oklahoma Category:Actors from Texas Category:American Christians Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Epic Records artists Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Harris County, Texas Category:People from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:People self-identifying as alcoholics Category:Pittsburg State University alumni Category:1944 births Category:Living people ar:غاري بوسي an:Gary Busey de:Gary Busey es:Gary Busey fr:Gary Busey id:Gary Busey it:Gary Busey ka:გერი ბიუზი nl:Gary Busey ja:ゲイリー・ビジー pl:Gary Busey pt:Gary Busey ro:Gary Busey ru:Гэри Бьюзи simple:Gary Busey fi:Gary Busey sv:Gary Busey tr:Gary Busey